ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandman
Mr. Sandman the Renegade Sandman that wants to stop all wars. He is a sleep dust spreading ghost with a groany voice who is determined to complete his mission. He is notable for being one of the few villains to call a Ghostbuster (Winston Zeddemore) by his individual name, the only other such ghosts being Boogieman(he called Egon Spengler by his name in his second appearance), the Grundel(in Grundelesque, he refered to Kylie Griffin by her name and even refered to Egon by his name), and Dib Devlin(he refered to all the Ghostbusters by their individual names). History The Sandman made his debut in"Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream", where he was on a mission to stop all war by putting all of mankind to sleep for 500 years. He wished to do this in order to stop all wars and create peaceful world where dreams only exist. He put many people to sleep, and their wild dreams caused much chaos throughout the streets of New York. These actions attracted the Ghostbusters to his doorstep. He managed to put all but Winston to sleep. Winston finally learned that if people realized that what they saw were a dream, they could take control of what was in their dream. Winston rushed back and laid a trap for the Sandman at headquarters, which was successful when Janine got the drop on the Sandman by dreaming she was a Ghostbuster and her dream self successfully managed to halt the Sandman. Winston then delivered another blast and Slimer successfully trapped the Sandman. After he was captured, all his victims were awakened. Personality He seems to be somewhat of an egotistical idealist in many ways. His ego has also led him to be paranoid at times, as he believed the Ghostbusters were laughing at him when they said nothing. However despite his ego, he does care about the wars man continues to do. In this context it's possible that the Sandman might have perceived himself to be a hero and "the greatest Sandman ever." Powers As a Sandman, the Sandman's powers all are based on sleep. He wields a blowgun that he uses to blow dust onto people. When a victim is put to sleep, the visions within a dream are brought to life. He can also change these dreams into nightmares. He also has the ability to teleport away whenever someone tries to attack him, letting him escape harm to prepare a counter-attack. The flaw to his powers is that if a victim realizes that it's only a dream, they can take control of the visions. He doesn't seem to be aware of this flaw as he simply considers anyone who is asleep no longer a threat, which ultimately led to his defeat. Based on Folklore The Sandman is a mythical character in Western folklore who brings good dreams by sprinkling magical sand onto the eyes of children while they sleep at night. The sand is usually implemented by means of a small blowpipe. Egon mentions that he is *A* Sandman, but one using powerful sleep dust, to which the Sandman replies "Ah yes... We are MANY!" implying there are other entities that perform the same role out there. None have ever been seen in any cartoons or comics however. It would appear that this particular Sandman was a renegade, and that no other Sandmen share his viewpoint. Since the other Sandmen haven't tried to free their brother, it's possible that they have disavowed him. Another implication of Egon mentioning that this is but one of a number of Sandmen in a matter-of-fact manner is that someone at some point beforehand has had an encounter with one or more Sandmen and made a record of it. Episodes *Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a DreamFirst appearance *X-Mas Marks the Spot A brief cameo in the Containment Unit as he joins the angry mob of captured ghosts in pursuit of Egon while he attempts to free the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future. *Short Stuff (name is dropped by Ray) Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters